The story of Victory
by Newsiesgirl3434
Summary: Hi this my first story. Please review. No homoships. Based on the Broadway Newsies. Hope u like! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs! If there some spelling errors then I am sorry.
1. Home life

**Hi this my first story. Please review. No homoships. Based on the Broadway Newises. Hope u like!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs! **

**-00000-**

I ran from my tears. He said he didn't kiss her but I know he did. Spot Colon the King of Brooklyn kissed one of my best friends. My king, my brooklyn, my home. But thats behind me all I have to do is run.

"Sis, wake up."

My little sister shook me awake so i could carry the banner as fellow newises say. I saw my boyfriend Crutchy sleeping peacefully on my little sleeper couch as my mom would have wanted. Next to him was his crutch next to him.

"Cruch, time to gos babe." I said in a sweet voice with my brooklyn accent skating him awake. The only person besides my sis I use that voice for is Crutch Morris. Not even Spot Colon my ex-boyfriend.

"Just five more minutes ppppppppplllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeee?" He said in angelic voice that he knew that I couldn't say know to.

"If yous sleep in for five more minutes I's wills not kiss you for a week!" I said even though we both knew I couldn't do so even if I tried.

"Fine," he said pouting as he was getting up to start a day of carry the banner.

Crutch had reddish blondish hair that sweep to side. With greenish brownish eyes that when he looked at me, I just melted.

I looked at myself in the small mirror that was my mom's from my aunt when my mom and dad were getting married. I had little longer than shoulder length hair reddish curly hair that turned almost like fire in the summer time. My piercing blue eyes, I get from my father, hid behind my pink glasses that I wear.


	2. Lodging house

**Hi this my first story. Please review. No homoships. Based on the Broadway Newsies. Hope u like! Here you meet some other characters. Sorry about the spelling errors in the last chapter it too late when I realised I had them. So SORRY!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs!**

"Baby, get dressed you got two shifts today, honey." I told my little sister as she was getting dressed in our small one bedroom, one bathroom apartment in a worse place imaginable, that is worse than the place we that in the Bronx's. And that was bad. She came out with two sizes to small dress and her hair color that we called sun kissed caramel in a ponytail with a white handkerchief tried her short wavy hair back as she was ready for work.

"Coming, Mommy!" Said my little sister, Julie to me. For she did not really remember our mother for she was only 4 when she died but I still do everyday.

"For the last time Juls, I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER!" I said to my kid sister even though I had to be for the both of us.

I got on my a size to small dress with flowers on it and it look like it had be to hell and back. Most girl newsies of Brooklyn choose to wear boy's clothes and have short hair but I don't because Spot said I would get more money if I dress like a girl so people take more pity on me and that why I sell with Crutch.

Crutchy just pulled me in for a kiss the last one we had before we left for the lodging house to get the boys up. I got my favorite hat and we left that hell on earth.

 **-ooooo-**

I said hi to Kloppman on my way up to the boys part of the house. I clapped my hands loud and proud as if I got some award.

"Up, UP! Lets go I got papes to sell!" I said to all the boys in the house waking everybody up to greet the day. Instead of those happy cheerful boys you read about in books. I was greeted with swears and whats amatter with yous.

"Why can we just sleep five more minutes in, Victory?" Said Mush using my newsies' name.

"Please Mush I let you sleep you five more minutes you sleep to next week!" I said as went to get the little boys out of bed. Then we all started singing about how good it was to carry the banner.

Once we left the lodging house we went to where the nuns bless us newies. I could help thinking about my ma, my pa, and littlest kid sister Julia who were up in heaven right now watching over us. And how much they all loved God. I haven't be to church in some time because I have to take care of my kid sister and me. But I still want to go. But that will have to wait.


	3. Waiting to get papes

Hi this my first story. Please review and follow. No homoships. Based on the Broadway Newsies. Hope u like! Here you meet some other characters. Sorry about the spelling errors it too late when I realised I had them. So SORRY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs!

-00000000-

Standing in line for papes was nothing like Brooklyn but hell I was done with Brooklyn and the king of Brooklyn. He was dead to me. And he never truly cared about me, he only wanted me to be the best fighter. Every time I kissed him I only felt like I was letting my guard down and I knew that I should never do this. But Crutchie was nothing like that. He was this beautiful boy who could get back the old me before I wasn't harden from the refuge and Spot could never do this. Even when I did have my guard up with my boyfriend he would just knock it right over. Even with Spot's training about how to keep my guard up, I could never with that crimp with greenish brownish eyes.

"Vics, …...Victs! Why are you look like you are in love with your son my fellow italian?" Asked Racetrack in a quizzing voice. As always an eyebrow crocked at me, Brown eyes glittering mischievously at me.

"Whats? I can't looks at me's son?" I ask my voice was thick with my brooklyn accent. That happens when I am annoyed with one of the boys. Usually that a sign to shut the hell up now. But Race being Race he didn't get it and he just when on being stinking annoying.

"But it I even see the hearts in yours eyes."

"Race, whoh.. Race do you haves a death wish or something? Because the only way yous are

making out alive is because of me." Said Jack Kelly or as I know him is Cowboy.

"Cowboy, she wouldn't hurt a fly …." said Race. He never finished because two of the worse men in all of New York came around the corner Morse and Oscar Delancey. But to the Delancey were not just two guys that were complete assholes but bullies.

"Dear me, what is that unpleasant aroma I fear the sewer may have backed up in the night" said Race in annoying voice all the boys laughed even me who was still mad at Race.

Then my wonderful crimp said that no he sure that it was the delancey brother he said this winked at me because he could see that I was mad.


	4. Past

**Hi this my first story. Please review and follow. No homoships. Based on the Broadway Newsies. Hope u like! Here you meet some other characters. Sorry about the spelling errors it too late when I realised I had them. So SORRY!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs!**

 **-00000000-**

After my Crutchie's brother finally stopped playing annoying little boy with Delancey brothers not that I complain or anything. We all got in line to get our papes. As doing so we all said where and who we were selling with.

"I am sellin withs Victs!" Said Crutchie in the most adorable voice that I ever heard as he was trying to have a Brooklyn accent but it was working out. "Is that oks withs with yous, Ma?"

"Of course, _Son_." I said I never went with anyone else to sell with. "As our spot?"

"Of course, _Ma_." He said because we didn't want the other boys to know but he was still proud to be around me. Once we all got our papes we to our spot which was next to the Brooklyn Bridge but on the Manhattan side for I was not aloud in Brooklyn. But is a good sellin spot and we don't have to worry the Delanceys coming "to pay us a visit". But it's close to my home, my past, and the place where I was harden. I thought all about this as we walked. Out of the blue I heard Crutchie voice in my thoughts.

"Hey. Hey! Whats atters withs yous? You haven said a word since we left the square I know you are worried about something because you had that face that you have when you are sacred but you change your face and demeanor as you are not scared but I know you are, Honey." He said knowing me like he knows the back of his hand. He is only one who wasn't scared of me when I was mad. With just with a single word or look I could break down in tears which I have be harden not to do.

" **What the hell are you doing here?"** Said a voice that I hope never wish to never wish to hear again.


	5. Gabbs

**Hi this my first story. Please review and follow. No homoships. Based on the Broadway Newsies. Hope u like! Here you meet some other characters. Sorry about the spelling errors it too late when I realised I had them. So SORRY!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs!**

 **-00000000-**

The voice that brought me back to that day when I found out he kissed her and I didn't find out from him but her. Her name was Gabbs. She had gray eyes that sparkled in Brooklyn sunlight but where harded like a Brooklyn rain. She had a golden blonde, straight hair that was neatly piled in her hat. That was really Spot's but he used it to show that she was his girl. And whoever laid a hand on her in the wrong would be soak to the bone. But I never wore that hat.  
"Gabbs, Its to beens tos longs."I said trying to keep my anger in check. So I didn't soak her and then push her into the river and run away. "Whys haves yous comes tos visits I haves nots seens yous in ages."

Crutchy heard my accents was as hard as ice in winter. So he put his arm on my arm to calm me down. I was so mad at her I forgot he was even here.

"Hi, how are you doing you son of a. Oh did I say that at aloud?" He said with with big greenish brownish eyes playfully but mean at the same. I really shouldn't let him spend some much time with Race. I couldn't help but smile at my boyfriend's antics.

"Who are you to talk to the king's girlfriend like that?" She said.

"I am Crutchy and you who are you to talk to my girl like that!?" He said as he bowed and tipped his hat in a high manner as all the newsies do.

"Honey, yous don'ts haves to protects mes I can do that myself." I said my birthmark red as I could be. Not because Crutchy was trying to protect me or anything but I really hated her and I never hated anyone in my life


	6. Trial

Hi this my first story. Please review and follow. No homoships. Based on the Broadway Newsies. Hope u like! Here you meet some other characters. Sorry about the spelling errors it too late when I realised I had them. So SORRY! Here you all meet Spot Colons I am sorry to all the girls who like him but need a past for Victory

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs!

-00000000-

All I knew was my head was killing me and Jack was going to kill me if Crutchy and I were late or he had the smallest of scratch on him Jack would blame it on me. But thats ok with me. My hands were held back by the best fighter, well for a boy, a guy we called Tiny Tim. And Crutchy was being held back by a guy named Finny he was ok at fighting not the best and not the worse. It was obvious they didn't think Crutchy could do much. But that I could use as a advantage .

"With hope" I said as I lean right over to Crutchy, " It will be over soon. but I don't know about that."

He didn't answer me because Hell they hit him so hard he was unconscious it was one more thing to add to the list not to tell Jack.

"How DARE YOU! YOU BASTARDS!" I yelled at Tiny Tim and Finny before Finny kicked me.

After that the unwashed masses of Brooklyn newsies that were not very high in social chain of the Brooklyn kingdom meaning that my trial in Brooklyn Court was about to start. Was the unwashed masses were done then in order of standing from lowest to Spot. After like 5 minutes Spot and Gabbs were linked arms and walking into our little court as know as the lodging house. After walking he sat on his "throne" that I made many years ago. Gabbs sat down on the floor but she flung herself at him.

"The trial may begin if its ok with Spot?" She said with a overly sweet voice that made me gag in my mouth. Spot trying to be mysterious he simply nodding. I could see it his eyes he was happy to see me but he would never tell his new girlfriend that.

"Is true that you were in Brooklyn?" Said Gabbs with a wave of her hand to show Tiny Tim to let go my mouth because I was swearing at him from earlier.

"No. I was on the New York side of bridge, Gabbs." I said as I was be forced to bow to new "Queen". "I know terms of my banishment."

"If you knew what they were then you wouldn't be here!" She said with hard accent.

"Well who's fault is that?" I said "I was on my side you are the one that yelled to you tell the boys to get me to get trial, because I didn't get it last time."

"Not true." She trying to hide it.

"I was trained by Spot I can tell when someone is lying to me. You are telling that you act like you love Spot but really don't…" I said but I was interrupted by Spot.

"STOP. Boys put the boy in my room, I will talk to girl alone." Said Spot.


	7. Lover girl

Hi this my first story. Please review and follow. No homoships. Based on the Broadway Newsies. Hope u like! Here you meet some other characters. Sorry about the spelling errors it too late when I realised I had them. So SORRY! Here you all meet Spot Colons I am sorry to all the girls who like him but need a past for Victory

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs!

-00000000-

When Spot Colons said something You HAVE TO listen or you will get a soaking to the head with his pimp cane. After the room cleared out Spot looked at me and I look at him. Because there was no way I was going to talk first.

"Why are you here, Sweetheart?"He asked me his eyes looked with so much sadness I didn't know what to say.

"I AIN'T YOUR SWEETHEART! You lost that right to call me that after you kissed her." I told him with my voice as hard as ice. And you can't just yell at Spot Colons but I did.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"WELL THAT DOESN'T HELP NOW DOES IT?" I yell but not at the top of my lungs for my little crimp was still sleeping I didn't want to wake him up.

"You must have wanted to see me because you were on my side of the bridge?"

"For your information I was on my side with my BOYFRIEND!"

Once I said the word he look like he had been slap in his face. As hard as he tried to hide it he was STILL had feelings for me. But I didn't.

"Well then why did my girlfriend see you on my side of the bridge."

"Well your girlfriend is a lying little son of a."

"Baby." said Crutchy said in a quiet voice from the other room. As soon as I heard that I looked up at Spot with pleading eyes. Even if I don't like him I still follow the Brooklyn's protocol for leaving a chat with Spot. And he said yes. I ran right over and knocked on the door and told the boys to leave. Once we were alone I sat on the bed and cuddled with him. Crutchy was crying.

"Honey, why are you crying?" I asked in a sadly scared voice

"I feel like I have been punched by Oscar's brass knuckles in the ribs" He said as if every word hurt to speak.

I pulled him off my chest and look into his eyes and said, "HOW WOULD YOUS KNOWS WHAT THATS FEELS LIKE?"

He said in ashamed voice, "he punched me in the gut."

"Honey, I always sold with you so there no way you could have gotten punched without me there."

"It was before you got to Manhattan ." He said as crying and as he put his head on my chest again. "I haven't even told Jack."

"I glad you told me, Honey"

After sometime, Spot came in told us we should go before Jack gets mad us for being late.

"I am correct to assume that Jackie boy doesn't know about you two." Said Spot as we're leaving. I nodded. Then we started home. " I am afraid of telling Jack of the punch." Crutchie said worried as we walked home once Spot had left. " Don't worry." I said as we walked off into the sunset. Once we walked into the lodging house all the boys let out the breath that they had been holding in. Of course they were waiting for Crutchie not me. " Where is my sister!" I said. "She's with Elmer." said Jack." I want to speak to you now Victory!"

" Go wash up for dinner, son." I said to Crutchie. Then I left with Jack to talk in my room of the lodging house.


	8. Yelling at Jack

**Hi this my first story. Please review and follow. No homoships. Based on the Broadway Newsies. Hope u like! Here you meet some other characters. Sorry about the spelling errors it too late when I realised I had them. So SORRY! (Also my little sister is helping me Victs' sister was modeled after her) Sorry about the cliffhanger her idea not mine.** **Disclaimer: i think u get it** **-00000000-** "What happen with my brother?" asked Jack yelling at me. "I trusted you to keep him safe when he was selling with you not me." "Cowboy, he is a **CRIMP** so it not like it is just **MYS** **FAULTS** that he would get hurt even with **YOU!** So don't even start with me!" I yelled back at him. He open the door. As he was leaving he said, "Crutchie will not being selling with you from now on," " **HELL, NO !** If he was good with you then you would have known about him being **11** and had been punched in the ribs by Oscar." I yelled so loud out the door that everybody out in the boys' part of room could hear me. Then Jack slammed the door. " _ **SLAM!"**_ "NO! You are just lying to get my to let you take him." He said in a calm voice. " **Why you don't you ask him yourself?"** He open the door and just looked at Crutchy and Crutchy with big 'ld sad cow eyes nodded because they **ALL** could hear me and Jack were yelling at one another when we are mad at one another! Jack slammed the door closed so we could in peace. " _ **SLAM!"**_ "He would been from the whole Brooklyn's thing fine but he got kicked in ribs but because he didn't tell you and let it heal right. **HE WAS CRYING,** **CRYING** Jack, **CRYING**. He knows not to cry and tough it out!" "Still it doesn't matter you are still not selling with your son." Said Jack with a calm tone meaning he was flaming mad at me. "ONE, HE IS FREAKINGS MY KID SO I RANKS YOU! HELLLLLSSSSSSS HE'S OWN PERSON!" My Brooklyn accent getting into every word with anger that slipped out. "I DON'T CARE HE IS SELLIN WITH YOU" he yell at me. That was last straw I ran right out my " _room"_ crying which i barely do. All the boys look at Crutchy who just looked down. **3 things sorry! i took so long and next chapter we be hearing from Crutchy point of view about Victory and Santa Fa. yes I will be writing about Jack and Crutchy life in Santa Fa i will be using the lyrics that they used in the show. but also i will add my own stuff and sorry it is not as long** **Thank you truebooknerd** **for review and hope i am doing better!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi this my first story. Please review and follow. No homoships. Based on the Broadway Newsies. Hope u like! Here you meet some other characters. Sorry about the spelling errors it too late when I realised I had them. So SORRY! This chapter is going be little different this is going to be Crutchy**

She ran out cryin, she never cries. She is one of the most tough person I have ever I met well beside Jack. Once she left the room all the boys lookd at me as if me knew somthin' was wron' with her but I don't know with her. After we heard the door slam Race started to say….

"Well, that went well….." but Jack yelled for me to come into my baby room and sister room that she only uses its when it's too cold for me to walk her room or she just fall asleep on the bed.

"Jack?" I after I limped over to the door and knocked on it.

"Hey Crutch, do you like sellin' with Victs?" asked Jack as he was lookin' out the window pasted all the crud on the streets.

" SHE IS My GIRLFRIEND! And take care almost as good you do Jack. You think she that she bad for me but she isn't Jack! AND I **LOVE** her so much!" I said this and so much more in my head but Jack can't hear any of it because to the boys we are not a thing but in heart I know its not true we love each other more than I have ever felt. "YES JACK I DO!" I said instead of truth I don't like lying to him but I have to.

"Well I am sorry but you are not sellin' with you any more." He said it with half smile. "You are sellin' with me…."

He may have said more but I walk with my crutch a with my eyes watering with tears but there was nothin' i could but run to the roof.

 **-000-**

After so time Jack came up and checked on me but I wait to talk him!

Sorry for not writing (And sorry for the short chapter)


End file.
